


Three Arrows, Three Shots

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [16]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they'd first landed in the quinjet, Clint had thought the quiver of arrows on his back should be enough. After all, they only had to deal with Loki and two of his freaky friends - pretty, but seriously freaky, especially the one who's still wet-dream material, despite the armor and the spear that he swears is taller than Steve. He had a couple extra quivers, just in case. He hadn't forgotten Manhattan, and the Chitauri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Arrows, Three Shots

When they'd first landed in the quinjet, Clint had thought the quiver of arrows on his back should be enough. After all, they only had to deal with Loki and two of his freaky friends - pretty, but seriously freaky, especially the one who's still wet-dream material, despite the armor and the spear that he swears is taller than Steve. He had a couple extra quivers, just in case. He hadn't forgotten Manhattan, and the Chitauri.

And when the portal starts to open behind Loki, he's glad for the extra quivers that he's moved to the top of the quinjet, since that's the only high ground in the area. Desolate, really, but at least this time they don't have to worry about as much collateral damage.

He's planning to put an arrow in Loki's eye at his first opportunity, and makes sure he has an arrow - three arrows - set aside for dispatching the bastard later. It doesn't matter that it appears Loki and company are fighting with them against the Chitauri that pour through a tear in the air that looks a lot like the one the Tesseract ripped into the sky above Manhattan a year and a half before.

The level of freaky that Loki's friends qualify for goes up when he sees them fighting. Or rather, one fighting, wading through Chitauri like they're water, many of the aliens seeming to just melt away as she scythes through their ranks with her spear. He thinks the other is in the center of the whirl of crows - a stationary tornado that's more than a little creepy. And he thought Loki's tricks were fucked up.

What happens after the Chitauri seem to be tapering off... he's not actually sure. Other than it ends with some other alien between him and Loki, with wet-dream's spear resting against the alien's neck, and bird-lady smiling with bloody teeth and too-bright eyes. And way too much ego, and he doesn't even think before he says as much.

"He is not yours." Loki's words make Clint glare, and draw his bow tighter, though he doesn't lift it to aim, not yet. The bird-lady is still glaring at him, and he doesn't trust her not to try to kill him if he kills Loki.

"I don't belong to anybody." Clint gives Loki a dark look, and is irritated by the smirk that he gets in return.

"No?" Loki chuckles, and shrugs, the smirk fading away into an expression more tired, but otherwise no more readable than before. "Think what you will, Agent Barton. It changes little."

Not nothing, just little, and Clint tightens his grip on his bow once more, string pulled tight and arrow waiting for him to loose. One arrow, one target, and he's never missed - only had the one caught the first time he shot at Loki. And had the second one burned before it could reach its target. Maybe the third time will be the charm, but not yet.


End file.
